


Learning Curve

by romanticalgirl



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2005 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-19-05</p>
    </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-19-05

“So,” Tonks slid onto the bar stool next to Moody, “what’re we drinking?”

“Nothing here, duck.” He slipped off his stool and moved away, snaking through the crowd away from her. She sighed and signaled for a drinking, downing it in one swallow before following him through the press of bodies. He didn’t look up as she approached his table, but she knew he knew she was coming. He always did. “Gone thick, girl?”

“You always said I was a bit thick in the head. Why do you expect anything else?” She sat opposite him and propped her chin on her hands. “What’re you doing here alone?”

“When am I not alone?” He gave her a knowing look. “Isn’t that what you said to me?”

“Look, can we forget that night ever happened?” She sighed and moved her hand to her hair, a pale blonde with faint purple streaks. 

“All of it?” His voice was sharp then he relented. “Don’t worry, lass. It’s already forgotten.”

She met his eyes, a faint blush painting her cheeks. “Right. I’ll just go then.” She got to her feet and shook her head as she walked toward the door. Tears stung her eyes as she pushed between strangers, finding her way out in the night. She was in the alley when the hand grabbed her and she turned, wand ready and ready for a fight.

“What’re you going to do with that, lass?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted as a tear fell. She dashed it away with her hand and glared at him. “Turn you into something awful.”

“Like what? A Malfoy?”

She laughed and stamped her foot. “Dammit!”

His hand smoothed along her jaw up to her ear, pressing against the side of her face. He smiled as he stared at her. She was surprised when her lower lip trembled as she opened her mouth to answer, even more surprised when he leaned in and caught it with his teeth before kissing her softly. “What’re we doing, Nymphadora?”

“Aren’t we allowed this? Don’t we deserve it?” She swallowed and stared at his lips. “Shouldn’t we take what we can get while the getting’s good?”

“What makes you think I’d be any good, girl?”

She sniffed and managed a smile as she reached out and touched his lips, unsure why she was shocked by their softness. “Same reason we work together. Enthusiasm and ingenuity tempered with age and experience

“Going to teach me a thing or two, are you?”

“I think it’s only fair that I finally get to return the favor.”


End file.
